


Liverpool Tune

by Sevens (SevenFive)



Series: Liverpool Tune [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, character tags are incomplete out of discretion
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 22:12:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 30,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17733602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SevenFive/pseuds/Sevens
Summary: 交换生米x吉他手英，在利物浦街头展开的谜题，真相埋没于细节之中。（可以当成本格推理来读——意思是这是对读者发起的挑战）





	Liverpool Tune

总觉得又要下雨了。

弗朗西斯面对着落地玻璃门窗外灰色的天空，意义不明地叹了口气。

在这个孤立的岛国，下雨不是什么值得大书特书的事情。不如说，雨水之于这里就像呼来挥去的泪水之于欲求不满的寡妇，稀松平常毫无爆点也许还恰如其分地让人恶心。弗朗西斯正坐在吧台后的一张椅子上，姿态懒散地交叠着双手，下巴搁在右手小臂上。酒吧里没有客人，调酒师颇有职业素养地在他身边站得笔挺，敬业地衬托着身为店长的法国人的懒散和无聊；几个店员缩在角落里的一张桌子边低声交谈。那个极有可能是伦敦人的英国乐手——姑且叫他“亚瑟·柯克兰”(Arthur Kirkland)——坐在吧台右边低矮的舞台上，眼睛看向窗外，心不在焉地摆弄着吉他。又是首没听过的新曲子，旋律优雅，听得出演奏者技术高超，但是法国人却吹毛求疵地认为那曲调中缺少感情，干瘪得就像曾经风流一时的交际花由于年老而枯萎的身体，又或者是下雨前单调沉闷的空气。

不，这不是在责备或者抱怨。亚瑟非常让人满意，弗朗西斯想。大大超出他的预期。自然，他应该为自己的幸运感谢命运女神的垂怜，虽然他更愿意把它归结于女人缘良好——就连女神也不禁拜倒在他的牛仔裤下。

法国人弗朗西斯·波诺伏瓦(Francis Bonnefoy)是个随性的人，高中辍学，靠着经营酒吧在里昂老家发了一笔小财，此后就开始了长途旅行。他的第一站当然是巴黎，他的国家引以为傲的伟大首都。在那之后，他又相继去往其他的北欧和中欧国家。旅费不是什么大问题，通常他都会选一个合适的地方重操旧业，一边做生意一边游山玩水。所幸法国人的酒吧从来不缺客人，因此他手头还算优裕，即使什么也不干，他的积蓄也足够支撑他挥霍一两个月。

而在这一年的二月末，游历的间隙中，弗朗西斯以一个法国人能够拥有的最大限度的仁慈想起了那个不幸被他遗忘在西边的光棍岛国。他感觉到那个因为长期浸淫海水和雨水而发霉的国家正在乞求自己的光临。于是他大发慈悲地在三月初来到英国，自南向北开始了他的旅程。

景色不错，弗朗西斯愿意公正地评价，如果忽略那臭名昭著的坏天气的话。

法国人本来想趁着夏季还没过去结束他在英国的行程，无奈提前降临的秋冬掐死了他的美梦。这个岛国的真正称得上是夏天的日子太过短暂，就像和女主人偷情的小白脸，刚刚和这狭长的岛屿遮遮掩掩地亲热几分钟，就被妒火中烧、脾气极坏的凄风冷雨赶跑了。

于是他不得不在这里逗留了比想象中长得多的时间，当然，不全是因为天气。更主要的原因是——五月中旬的时候，他陡然发现财政危机近在咫尺，如果他再不停下来租下一家店面开始正儿八经的生意的话，他在这个国家大概就再也没有机会这么做了。

一定是所有的商家都在坑法国人，弗朗西斯一边在这个他恰好歇脚的城市里寻找合适的机会，一边颇为气愤地想。然而上帝作证，之所以会出现那种捉襟见肘的情况，只不过是因为他在最初的两个月里得意忘形挥霍过度了而已。……不不不不不，那怎么可以叫做挥霍呢，那只不过是适度地享受生活罢了。

坦白来说，弗朗西斯不太喜欢他停留的这个叫做“利物浦”(Liverpool)的城市，这名字似乎意在让来客感受到此地的人流富集生气勃勃，却莫名地给法国人留下了屠宰场中腥臭内脏一般的恶劣印象。而这座城也未能给予这一偏见有力的反驳。总是压低的铅灰的天空，以及天空下一排排维多利亚时期的红砖房，墙面上留有不知是被什么侵蚀形成的斑驳的深灰色印子。少有行人的道路和空荡的公交车，没有规划的空地上长着茂盛蓊郁、时而夹杂着灰黄的枯杆的杂草；建在地平线之下的酒吧里传出彻夜狂欢的声音，被凌厉的风割成鬼哭狼嚎的片段；阿尔伯特港中起伏的黑色海水上停泊着的不再会起航的船，桅杆被风吹得左右晃动，早已被撤去了帆。法国人所见的景象几乎处处都并不如意。然而面临危机的他也没工夫挑三拣四，只得匆匆选择了一处店面，着手打造他在英国的事业。

事情顺利得让他惊讶。英国人不自量力的嗜酒如命帮了他一把，弗朗西斯怎么也想不到这个在白天鸟不拉屎的地方晚上竟然会挤满形形色色的红男绿女。他无法参透那些衣着平凡的英国男人和那些花枝招展的英国女人是从哪个角落冒出来的，就像他不明白他们如何在白天销声匿迹那样。……不管怎么说，事态良好。大概用不着一年他就能凑够继续旅行的钱，去苏格兰高地看上一眼之后就可以离开这个潮湿发霉的地方了。

当然，弗朗西斯之所以急于离开英国并不是由于他对当前的生活不满，他只是单纯不想在一个地方久留，也确实受够了这无常的天气。事实上他对目前的状况十分满意——生意良好的酒吧和勤劳肯干的店员。他欣赏他们。他欣赏那个能够像机器一样不知疲倦整天拨弄琴弦的“亚瑟·柯克兰”。他欣赏他兢兢业业的调酒师，还有那些由于他结束了他们的长期待业生涯而感激涕零的服务生们，尤其是那个总是热情洋溢的美国小伙子。

美国青年名叫阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯(Alfred F Jones)，是来利物浦大学交流学习的交换生。他七月初的时候找上门来，让仍在物色店员的弗朗西斯给他一份工作。弗朗西斯几乎没有犹豫就同意了，他看得出对方朝气蓬勃而且讨人喜欢，事实证明他的判断没有任何错误。阿尔弗雷德吸引了大部分女性顾客，虽然弗朗西斯有自信认为她们中很多是冲着自己来的，美国小伙子只不过是被用来消遣时间罢了——要做情人他还嫌太嫩了一点。对。美国青年帅气迷人，那头桀骜不驯的棕金色短发和初降的夜幕一般透着深邃光辉的蓝色眼睛足够夺人眼球，挺拔的鼻梁上的黑色全框眼镜恰到好处地给他那大大咧咧的做派带来了一点斯文气，巧妙地掩饰了他粗线条得可怕的这一事实。

在这种常年不见阳光的地方看见美国青年的明媚笑容是一件让人心情愉快的事，所有人——除了他亲爱的英国乐手——都这么想。

从见面的第一天起，亚瑟·柯克兰和阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯的关系就无药可救地陷入了僵局。那不是亚瑟的错，弗朗西斯怜悯地想，是阿尔弗雷德太不识趣。当然，你不能指望一个美国人能够细心地察觉出英国人微妙的心理，更不用说做出合适的应对；你也最好别期待一个挑剔的英国人能容忍美国人的无神经，并且不对所谓的“愚蠢行为”进行精妙的冷嘲热讽……不管怎么说，他们现在还“和平共处”着不是吗？至少那个才华横溢的吉他手看上去并没有要在美国青年身上试验新买的吉他的攻击性能的打算，这就够了。

这并非玩笑。关于吉他的一切亚瑟·柯克兰都很擅长，无论是弹奏富有情调的乐曲，还是把吉他变成有力的武器。而且——对于后一种应用，英国人绝不仅仅是停留在理论阶段，弗朗西斯亲眼见过亚瑟面无表情动作流畅地抡起自己重金为他买下的吉他狠狠砸向某个惹怒他的“受害者”，并且成功地打折了吉他的琴颈，还让那人进了医院。为了善后，弗朗西斯不得不掏出高昂的医疗费和封口费，同时心不甘情不愿地为亚瑟再买了一把吉他。

从外表上你没法看出那个英国人能爆发出这么大的力气。他的骨架不大，身上长的那点肉让人觉得哪一块稍微挪挪地方就能在某处暴露出骨骼的轮廓。这不是说他已经瘦得不像话，事实上他现在的状态应该被精确地形容为“骨感”，然而再瘦那么一丁点他就该被称为“病态”。这种身材很难和暴力扯上关系；而他的长相就更难引发此类联想。蓬松干净的米金色短发，外加一对看上去挺老实的米金色粗眉毛——也许是太粗了一点，让他整个人都带上了一丝笨拙的气息。挺拔的鼻梁和薄而缺乏血色的嘴唇，如同弥漫着晨雾的幽深森林一般的绿眼睛——对，非常漂亮，看不出一点烟火气，很容易让人想到妖精之类的奇妙生物。然而遗憾的是，这双眼睛的主人远没有他的外表那样无害。

对于英国人的恶劣行径弗朗西斯抱怨颇多，但他不愿意花时间让那些令人哭笑不得的片段在脑海回放。轻飘飘的雨点毫无精神地落了下来，在半空中被风吹乱了阵脚，像是没有归处的游荡亡魂。还有七分钟就是下午四点了，没有客人即将登门的迹象。弗朗西斯打开了装在吧台里的老式电视，主持人的声音合着浅淡的杂音在空气中扩散。是一档脱口秀节目，主持人正用英国人特有的嘲讽音调点评育儿问题，收养儿童需要耐心照料，不只是提供经济上的资助……法国人突然想到了那些在他这里喝得烂醉形象全无的英国人，在心里哀叹一声，那些大龄婴儿还不知道怎么照顾自己呢。

另一边，吉他声在电视开机的杂音响起时就突兀地停了。弗朗西斯懒懒地抬眼，毫不意外地看见英国人像是想剐他一刀般的视线。他自然不喜欢伴着脱口秀弹琴，事实上他根本没法接受电视发出的声音同自己的琴声混响，尤其讨厌在曲子还没结束的时候就听见噪音。弗朗西斯对此心知肚明，但他不甚在意。反正亚瑟·柯克兰一点也不喜欢和他有所接触，话也不愿多和他说几句，这种情况他只会飞眼刀，而弗朗西斯早就学会了厚脸皮地无视。

嘿，谁让法国人才是这里的老板呢。

弗朗西斯收回了自己的注意力，又将目光投在了播放着脱口秀的电视屏幕上。他感到百无聊赖。今天的天气很坏，路上一个行人也没有……当然，这之间并没有什么联系。这种程度的坏天气不足以阻挡英国人对酒的热情。事实上，就连暴雨也不会。主持人的声音仍然咿咿呀呀地响着，刻意的语调有些刺耳。弗朗西斯闭上了眼睛。他琢磨着要不要换换台……还是算了吧。刚好可以就着这无聊的节目的声音在吧台上打个盹，再醒来的时候大概酒吧里就坐满客人了。

但是突然灌进的湿冷空气打断了弗朗西斯的休息。法国人懒懒地睁开眼睛，他看见酒吧的门被打开，棕金色头发的美国青年走了进来，肩上松松垮垮地挂着一个斜挎包，手臂上搭着一件外套，眼镜片上沾着水珠，嘴角上带着惯常的明朗笑容。那笑容像传染病一般染上弗朗西斯的嘴角，法国人在一天之中头一次显得有了些精神，他从吧台上直起身子，象征性地挥了挥手，对美国青年打了个招呼。

于是阿尔弗雷德颇为讲究礼节地给了他一秒的注意力，回应道：“嗨，弗兰克，”然后下一秒，他的注意力便不幸转移到了英国乐手身上，“嗨，亚瑟。你又在偷懒了，嗯？”

此时弗朗西斯真的十分希望那个迷人青年的视线能够在自己身上多停留一秒，但显然阿尔弗雷德并没有这样的打算。他总是更愿意不合时宜地找亚瑟·柯克兰搭话。上帝知道他怎么每次都能在最不合适的时间找到最不合适的开场白。在听到美国青年粗神经的问候后，英国乐手立刻改变了眼刀攻击的对象，弗朗西斯感到身上一轻，而阿尔弗雷德却没受到什么影响，他看上去如沐春风，似乎并没有发觉英国人的不悦。

他不会发觉的。上帝作证。

实际上，在这个九月中旬的周三下午，阿尔弗雷德是翘了几节课才跑到打工的酒吧来的。他并不在意那什么……对，英国文学。他对这门课没有太大的兴趣，之所以选了它是因为听说学生中从来不乏美女。事实证明他得到的消息只不过是百分之五十的真相。确实不乏美女，甚至任课教授就是一位风韵犹存的中年女人。然而她们之中每一个都能让你联想到简·奥斯汀或是艾米莉·勃朗特这类内心丰盈但是难于对付的女性。她们会把你当成浅薄的小男生，这并不那么让人愉快，偶尔甚至让人恼火。也许还有另外一个因素削减了他对这门课的兴趣——那就是他眼前的这个英国乐手，亚瑟·柯克兰，可比小说人物有趣多了。在那些小说中你只能期待过去的风味，就像存久了的腌肉一样，总是带着挥之不去的、也许完全是由于心理原因造成的霉味，尝一点可以解馋，吃多了就要反胃。亚瑟却是活生生的，会对你的每一个行动做出回应，虽然偶尔会是过激的回应。然而那就像给面包涂上各种未知的酱料然后逐一品尝一样，即使不小心选中了“布莱的一千六百万储备[1]”，也是值得一试的。

现在，由于糟糕的问候，那双空灵的绿眼睛中的目光正牢牢钉在美国青年身上，绝对谈不上是友善，但美国青年却莫名地感到了些许期待。

“多谢提醒……真希望你每次都能这么走运。”

最终亚瑟·柯克兰只是这样简短地回了一句。除去带着怒意的目光外，他神色如常，语气平淡，仿佛在礼貌地谈论着天气，弗朗西斯却知道那里面包藏着希望站在他面前的美国青年由于长期逃课而被挂科的险恶用心。自然阿尔弗雷德难于领会得这样透彻，但他至少听出了英国人有弦外之音，但对此他并不介意，反而又扬了扬嘴角。漂亮的笑容，弗朗西斯头疼地想着，如果忽略他即将说出的话的话。法国人不打算在正式忙起来之前就先来一桩恶性事件热身，于是抢在了阿尔弗雷德之前开口，说：“小~阿~尔，快去把衣服换了，顺便洗把脸收拾一下，别让今晚特地来看你的女孩子们失望了唷~”

然后他满意地看到阿尔弗雷德朝他转过头来，嘴角是明亮的笑容。他看见他洁白的牙齿，不自觉地联想到了夸张的牙膏广告。美国青年带着他惯常的迷人笑容回答说：“安啦，Hero就这样什么也不做她们也不会失望的。”

虽然这样回答，阿尔弗雷德还是慢悠悠地进了更衣室。弗朗西斯看着他的身影消失在大厅里，觉得松了一口气。电视里主持人的声音令人生厌地滔滔不绝，而靶子从育儿问题变成了时任首相。对政治人物的嘲讽似乎总是无伤大雅而且颇有市场，总能让人会心一笑，弗朗西斯不知道这是从何而来的魅力，只不过眼下他实在无心欣赏。门外的雨大了起来，和电视在空气中激起的嘈杂电音混在一起，渐渐纠缠得听不真切。亚瑟·柯克兰妥协一般地又一次专注于他手中的吉他。琴音响起来的时候弗朗西斯重新枕着手臂闭上了眼睛，他在夜晚的喧闹来临前抓住了最后的机会休息，每个音符清澈低回的余韵都将他的意识带到更远的地方去。

当初把亚瑟捡回来果然是正确的决定。这是在懒洋洋地睡去之前弗朗西斯脑海里出现的最后一个想法。

\+ · + · + · + · + · + · +

弗朗西斯是在嘈杂声中醒过来的。如他所料，酒吧的大厅里已经人满为患。人声从大厅的各个角落升起然后混响，如同高低起伏的涛声。吧台前已经围了一群客人，调酒师在为他们调酒，仍然站得笔挺。弗朗西斯注意到自己面前的小电视还没关，它正在播放着让人感到乏味的新闻。法国人不情愿地伸出左手按下了电视的开关，看着屏幕慢慢黑了下去，混在一起的声音被抽去了微不足道的一缕。他对在这个国家发生的事情并不太感兴趣，除非突然出台了什么异想天开的税收政策，以至于打搅了他的正常经营；又或是出现了交上出人意料的好运或厄运的同行，比如说打着Beatles的旗号总能赚得盆满钵满的洞穴酒吧，又比如说几个月前格拉斯哥那个被苏格兰场的直升机误认为是停机坪的倒霉的The Clutha。支起身子时他看见亚瑟·柯克兰仍然坐在特意为他修起的低矮舞台上拨弄着琴弦，米金的短发在昏暗浅淡的光线中染上令人难以置信的柔软光晕。弗朗西斯揉了揉眼睛，他认定是自己刚睡醒眼花了，竟一瞬间在那个坏脾气的英国人身上看出所谓的温良品性。法国人不情愿地眨了眨眼睛，似乎只是起到了反效果；于是他就把视线收了回来，进一步坐直了。吧台前的英国女人立刻殷勤地向他打招呼，他便回以自认为魅力无边的微笑，以法国人特有的缱绻语调答了一句“晚上好”。

姿态优雅慵懒，在散漫中仍带着礼节，是一种自在的拘泥。英国女人涂着深色口红的唇上绽出艳丽的笑容，半是狎昵半是端庄，法国人从中感受到克制的放纵。他喜欢英国女人们的这一点，春心荡漾的贵妇总是比双腿大开的妓女来得更让人心驰神往。

可惜背景音乐是一首不应景的绿袖子。亚瑟·柯克兰指法娴熟，微垂着头，眼睛半闭，沉在睫毛和眉骨投下的浅浅阴影里，法国人似乎能从中看见并不实际存在的流露的翠色。英国民谣平淡温和的曲调硬是把一场剑拔弩张的荼蘼围猎降格成了下午茶时间的闲话家常，法国人几经挣扎之后终于不能免俗地和面前的女人谈起了利物浦喜怒无常的天气。

酒吧里一切正常，客人与平时一样多——由于外面下着不小的雨，也许比平时还要多些。阿尔弗雷德托着托盘穿梭在大厅中，在递出各式饮品点心的同时收回数量惊人令人眼红的小费和手机号。在走入这家酒吧之前他从未想过自己的收获会如此丰厚，这在开始的几个星期简直让他受宠若惊，然而现在他几乎已经麻木了。小费的一大部分投资在汉堡这类没营养的食物上，剩下的一部分被用去消费各种娱乐消遣；那些电话号码则大多进了垃圾桶，阿尔弗雷德愿意用十个汉堡打赌没有人会为此而伤心。现在，他心不在焉地应付着顾客们——脸上明朗的笑容和身上挺括的酒保服让人很难察觉这种不专心——同时将大部分注意力放在了正在演奏的英国乐手身上。

那首著名到烂俗地步的英国民谣由于演奏者的不同似乎也展现出了别样的风采。亚瑟的手指间流淌出一如既往平缓冷淡的音符，像是为原本黄油曲奇饼一般甜腻的曲调配上了清淡的红茶香。这不是阿尔弗雷德关注的重点。美国青年的余光总是不受控制地滑向亚瑟·柯克兰，冷暗的灯光为他披上一层如幻的光影，造成一种蜃景般的错觉，总让人忍不住多看几眼以确认他的存在。这听上去有些愚蠢，但阿尔弗雷德并不为此感到羞愧。毕竟他的工作内容除了服务顾客之外，另一项便是看好这个擅长演奏的乐手，以防止心怀不轨的客人接近他；因此不管出于何种理由，他总是需要注意着亚瑟·柯克兰的。

之所以有这项内容猎奇的工作，似乎是因为在六月末出现了一个惹人讨厌的俄罗斯客人，并且因为他的一系列不当行为以及由之引起的亚瑟的过激反应，给弗朗西斯造成了不小的经济损失。法国人闪烁其词地不愿意把事情说明白，美国青年却难得抓住了重点。性骚扰。酒吧里总会时不时出现那样的人，以为自己付了酒水钱就可以为所欲为；这种时候便相应地需要保安人员，弗朗西斯却不愿意增加开支，于是这项工作就落到了健壮的美国青年身上。阿尔弗雷德当然没有意见，既然他时常自称Hero，自然也就准备好了随时去对付这种流氓货色。

其实在某些怪异的时刻阿尔弗雷德似乎能够理解那个据说最终被亚瑟打伤了的倒霉俄国人。当然在弗朗西斯面前他总是藏好了这种说不定会让他被炒鱿鱼的想法。

但不管怎么说，亚瑟·柯克兰身上具有某种特质，它让人好奇以至于着迷，最终产生想欺负他的错觉。阿尔弗雷德还记得他第一次见到亚瑟时的情景。那时候他刚到英国，花了两个星期消化全新的校园生活和难缠的天气。等一切停当之后他便走上了大街，希望找到一份合适的兼职。他相当走运，没过多久就遇见了弗朗西斯，对方几乎没有任何为难地就给了他一份薪水优厚的工作，只不过在稍作考量之后又带上了奇异的附加条件——帮忙看管酒吧的乐手。没等阿尔弗雷德仔细考虑其中原委，他就被带到了亚瑟·柯克兰面前，晨雾弥漫的森林般的绿眼睛勉为其难地施舍给他并不友好的视线，于是在他脑中聚集成形的念头便瞬间灰飞烟灭。

就像林间逼视着来人的虚空却深邃的绿色光影，带来莫名的战栗和心悸。

那是在弗朗西斯为亚瑟租下的公寓楼里，在法国人第六次伸手叩门的时候那门终于在吱呀声中不情愿地开了。首先映入眼帘的是蓬乱干枯的米金色头发，一对颇为警觉地拧起的异常粗的眉毛，然后便是那双奇妙的绿眼睛。过于直白的目光中带着些微敌意，那种丝毫不加掩饰的厌恶似乎在宣告着不谙世事的天真，或是玩世不恭的倨傲。又或者是兼而有之。阿尔弗雷德有些发愣，忘记了初次见面的招呼。面前的英国人似乎对他没什么兴趣，不到一秒便挪开了目光，转而对着弗朗西斯咄咄逼人地开口，问：“你想干什么？”

“嗯~？”明显的不友善似乎并未造成法国人的困扰，弗朗西斯语调婉转慢条斯理地回应，“在那之前你不觉得我们应该进去说话？”

英国人用表情申明他并不觉得门口的人值得被放进屋，但是他的行动却没有那么强硬。亚瑟侧过了身子，同时稍微把门拉开了一些。法国人带着得胜的笑容走进了套间，大大咧咧地坐在了有些褪色的布沙发上，尽管那上面散布着令人产生不愉快的联想的陈年水渍。阿尔弗雷德跟了进去。客厅很小但是十分整洁，布局简单，没有多余的陈设。沙发，茶几，木椅，谱架，小桌。美国青年注意到左侧的墙上挂着的一把吉他。那把吉他是黑色的，损坏到了令人吃惊的程度。弦轴已经残损，琴弦也断了两条，另有一条松得厉害，面板和侧板上满是划痕，还有一些坑洼的印记，像是被有棱角的东西重击过；然而整把琴却很干净。阿尔弗雷德暗自思索这是不是造成了暴力事件的那把旧吉他，被英国人摆在客厅里当成了战利品；但他立刻否决了这个假设，因为在法国人提供的故事里，那把吉他因为琴颈折断已经被处理掉了。那么这就是英国人自己的吉他。阿尔弗雷德把视线移向弗朗西斯，法国人正在对英国人解释着什么。亚瑟·柯克兰沉默地听着，没有松开眉头。看来暂时插不上话，阿尔弗雷德径自耸了耸肩膀，然后朝着那把吉他走了过去，伸出手想要把它取下来。

“你在干什么？”

身后的谈话被英国人抬高了声调的质问单方面终止。阿尔弗雷德回过头去时看到那双幽深的绿眼睛中跳跃着生动的怒火。弗朗西斯也朝他转过头来，脸上的笑容说明他对目前的状况并不在意，但他最终还是开口好言提醒：“小阿尔，你别乱碰——”

这句话来得有点晚了。阿尔弗雷德已经把琴取了下来捧在手里。那不是什么舒服的感觉。只有拿在手里才能知道，那把吉他比看上去的还要破旧很多，仿佛随时都要解体，各个部分貌合神离，没有即刻溃散似乎只是因为彼此之间微妙的依存关系。不要说是演奏，就是轻微的撞击都能立刻要了这把吉他的老命。正对着他的侧板上用银色马克笔写着花体的“GB”。阿尔弗雷德纳闷那两个字母代表了什么，总不至于是大不列颠（Great Britain）……亚瑟·柯克兰看上去可不是那么爱国的人。谁知道呢。他看上去也不像是一个会念旧地留着破烂吉他的乐手。

“嘿，这可真是有趣，你为什么——，”阿尔弗雷德说着抬起了视线，不想却正对上英国人恼火的目光，亚瑟·柯克兰已经站了起来，正准备朝他这边走；于是美国青年被迫吞下了半截话，习惯性地扬起嘴角露出灿烂的笑容，把话题生硬地转到了本该在几分钟前出现的初次见面的开场白：“阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯，很高兴见到你。”

“我真希望能觉得‘很高兴见到你’。”英国人没有忘记礼节，尽管由于怒气的发酵他的问候与公认的礼貌产生了偏差。他走到了阿尔弗雷德面前，看着他手里那把吉他，似乎在思索处理它的方式。两秒之后他做出决断，于是扔给美国青年一个漂亮的祈使句：“把它挂回去。”

“马上，”阿尔弗雷德笑着回答，“不过在那之前你为什么把它留——”

“我让你把它挂回去，别告诉我你蠢到连这都不会。”

Cool. 阿尔弗雷德在心中吹了一声口哨。在对话的第二个回合就出现了人身攻击。英国人的语气是那样自然而然一气呵成，以至于美国青年一时竟然想象不出对话展开的另一种方式。但阿尔弗雷德不会这么轻易就被卷入别人的节奏中，他小心翼翼地把吉他挂回了原位，然后不屈不挠地继续问道：“你为什么不扔掉它换一把新的呢？”

“为什么不？”亚瑟·柯克兰挑起眉毛，看上去是令人意外的认真，“你为什么不直接叫阿尔弗雷德·操蛋(Fucked)·琼斯呢？”

Not so cool. 美国青年微微拉下了嘴角，他看不出吉他和自己的名字有什么逻辑上的联系。当然你不能对气头上的拙劣类比吹毛求疵。这没什么，阿尔弗雷德还见过更让人哭笑不得的蹩脚逻辑……在他曾经的女友们身上。最让人咋舌的是英国人那彬彬有礼的语气，不懂英语的外乡人准会以为他在耐心地解释着什么呢。亚瑟·柯克兰的言行之间存在某种优雅而尖锐的张力，它奇异而让人困惑……简直性感。

这个时候法国人也走了过来。用不着动用天赋异禀的直觉，弗朗西斯就能感觉到一场火星四射的争吵一触即发，而他此刻的使命就是阻止它。他可不想让这个讨人喜欢的美国青年变成第二个俄国人，同时加剧英国乐手消极怠工以至于罢工的倾向。他走到僵持的两人中间，维持着笑脸，对着那个明显已经被惹火了的英国人说：“不管怎么样，亚瑟，有小阿尔在的话，你以后就不用担心有人故意找麻烦啦~”

亚瑟·柯克兰泛着冷淡火光的目光随着落下的话音转到了他身上，弗朗西斯感到自己胃中一紧，随后他便听到了英国人的回答：“当然。毕竟和他相比其他东西都算不上是麻烦。”

得到回答的法国人松了口气，虽然亚瑟还在生气，却已经没有什么危险性了。阿尔弗雷德却觉得有些尴尬，他无法对英国人的讥讽做出正确的回应，于是他耸了耸肩膀，仍然笑着，说：“Anyways. I’ll have a try.”

自然，这句话语焉不详，但阿尔弗雷德不甚在意。总之他凭借它蒙混过关，并至今与亚瑟不咸不淡地和平共处，这就足够让人鼓舞了。美国青年仍然在客人们中间穿梭，每一趟都慷慨地让他变得更加富有。已经将近10点，酒吧里的人还不见少。一个小时之后弗朗西斯便会准时打烊，不管那些逗留的顾客们有多意犹未尽。亚瑟·柯克兰坐在他的舞台上，像精确的机器一般不知疲倦地演奏着。此时已不再是温和的英国民谣，阿尔弗雷德不知道那首曲子的名字，但似乎有西班牙的明丽风格，散着微光的忧伤闪烁在舒缓的曲调背后，听上去是秋日午后一般的干燥和温暖。

阿尔罕布拉宫的回忆。听到头几个音符的时候这个名字便出现在了弗朗西斯的脑海中。塔雷加的杰作，接连不断的轮指和分解和弦演绎出平淡浅近中带着开阔深邃的曲调，无疑对演奏者有很高的要求。这是适合那个英国人演奏的曲子，并不是在技术方面——自然在这方面亚瑟·柯克兰无可挑剔——而是因为那曲调中的微妙感情并不需要过多的雕琢和表现就能自然流露出来，恰到好处地弥补了英国人的不足。回忆。弗朗西斯勾起嘴角。这支曲子的确能勾起人怀想过去的愿望。但恐怕对于此刻的演奏者它并没有这样的效果，弗朗西斯愿意拿整个季度的收入打赌亚瑟·柯克兰甚至连它的名字都不知道。

英国女人还坐在吧台上与弗朗西斯闲聊，弗朗西斯从她的态度中察觉发展一段短暂恋情的可能性，有可能一个晚上，有可能几个星期。此时的背景音乐是如此的温情脉脉，让弗朗西斯觉得不更进一步都是对不起那个敬业的英国人。

所以他就随心所欲地更进了一步。

于是一个小时之后，英国女人挽着弗朗西斯的手在人群散去后走出了装潢精致的酒吧，阿尔弗雷德站在门前望着老板潇洒远去的背影，愉快地吹了一声口哨。他已经换下了一身酒保服，在夜晚转冷的空气中穿上了外套。他身边是双手插在夹克口袋中的亚瑟·柯克兰，身后背着的琴袋将他的身形衬得稍显瘦小。英国人看上去有些无精打采，似乎经历了一个晚上连续不断的工作，他此刻唯一的愿望就是回去睡上一觉。

美国青年转过头去，对着亚瑟露出笑容，问：“你看上去累坏了，要Hero帮你背吗？”

英国人瞟了他一眼，停顿了几秒才回答：“随便你。”

于是阿尔弗雷德从亚瑟肩上接过了琴袋。两人并肩走在利物浦夜晚的大街上，阿尔弗雷德不断地寻找新鲜的话题打破沉默，亚瑟却并不太想搭理他。谈话断断续续地进行着。不时有阵风经过，带来湿润寒冷的凉意。路灯静默地散着昏黄的光，亚瑟·柯克兰沉默不语地走着，睫毛在脸颊上投下一片阴影。有螺旋桨的声音传来，阿尔弗雷德抬头便看见警察巡夜的直升机，在空中闪着红蓝交替的光线。

“但愿它别找上弗兰克的酒吧，Hero还不想失业。”

阿尔弗雷德目送直升机略过头顶，语调轻松地说。他无心讽刺苏格兰场，不过有时候他们确实有些不靠谱。弗朗西斯不时向他提起几个月前的在格拉斯哥发生的那场事故。一架警用直升机坠毁在当地的一家名叫The Clutha酒吧上，造成了不小的麻烦。当时酒吧中的亲历者把巨大的钢铁不速之客比作降落的陨石，阿尔弗雷德不确定其中是否有夸张的成分。事故原因尚在调查中，不过已经许久没有进展，大概苏格兰场已经内部消化了这件事。民众对此并不关心，毕竟当失业率总在8%附近徘徊而经济又极其不景气的时候，总能有足够的其他事件吸引人们的注意力。国会大厦前的抗议队伍又有所扩充；占领废弃的法庭建筑模拟审判政客的示威者；高空玻璃突然破裂的摩天楼以及不幸被玻璃渣划伤的行人。新闻层出不穷，人们迅速遗忘了倒霉的酒吧，急于投身新的辩论。只是辛苦了当时在酒吧里的人，那是个周五的夜晚，又有个据说不错的乐队在酒吧里演奏，格拉斯哥人正全身心放松。突然天花板坍塌建筑解体，跑错航线的飞机意外造访，于是休闲的夜晚转瞬之间变成了降临的噩梦。

亚瑟·柯克兰对此不置可否，只是平淡地回应：“随它去。”

言下之意似乎是他并不在乎弗朗西斯是否会因此而破产，也不在乎自己是否会因为意料不到的霉运而丢掉工作。阿尔弗雷德耸了耸肩膀，决定不再继续这个话题。螺旋桨的声音逐渐远离，最终完全消失。阿尔弗雷德收回了追随着机尾的目光。他看着身侧的英国人，后者正好也抬眼看着他，绿色眼睛在昏黄路灯的晕染下着上了深棕的色彩，像是泛着光泽的琥珀。

有种让人失神的虚幻的美感。

不过视线交错仅仅维持了一秒，亚瑟·柯克兰迅速地移开了目光，一副困倦的样子微垂着眼睑看向地面，双手插在夹克的口袋里，肩背佝偻成微妙的角度。魔法解除，阿尔弗雷德回过神来。弗朗西斯为英国人租下的便宜公寓已经出现在了视野中，护送工作告一段落。每次看到那几栋公寓楼的时候阿尔弗雷德总会想起关于它们的晦气传说——住客不时意外身亡，这成就了它难以想象的低价。美国青年曾经考虑在这里租房，不过最终还是因为那些传说而作罢。但弗朗西斯的唯一标准似乎就是压低成本，而亚瑟看上去也对这些冒着诡异气息的事件有足够的免疫力。他们在公寓楼前停了下来，美国青年取下了肩上背着的琴袋，物归原主。英国人草率地接过后甩在了自己的肩上，随后径直走进了黢黑的楼道口。

“亚瑟。”阿尔弗雷德叫住他。于是已经走进楼里的英国人回过头来，浓黑的阴影在他脸上割出夸张的分界线，阿尔弗雷德看见他带着显而易见的不耐烦的表情。

“Good night.”美国青年说。

英国人动了动嘴唇，阿尔弗雷德猜他就要为浪费了对方宝贵的休息时间而遭受讥讽性的谴责，然而经过考虑之后亚瑟·柯克兰似乎不打算这样做。英国人呼了一口气，背过身去挥了挥手，只回了一句：“Good bye.”

阿尔弗雷德扬起嘴角，他转过身去继续沿着夜晚的街道步行，任务完成的仪式感和成就感让他感到轻松舒畅。他觉得自己像是个称职的保镖，虽然弗朗西斯从未要求他把亚瑟送到家门口，不过他还是坚持这样做了——虽然归根结底只是因为顺路。还有二十来分钟才能到达他在校区附近的宿舍，不过阿尔弗雷德并不着急，想必宿舍中的夜猫子们才刚刚进入状态，他还来得及加入他们。

夜晚才刚刚开始。

\+ · + · + · + · + · + · +

大块头的俄罗斯人踏进酒吧的那一刻，弗朗西斯立即睡意全无。本来正趴在吧台后休养生息的法国店主猛然坐直了身子——动作之突然让他身边的调酒师吃了一惊——然后便目不转睛地刚进门的顾客，像是盯着什么不得了的麻烦。确实是个不得了的麻烦。半梦半醒间看到不速之客显然不是一种令人愉快的叫醒方式，弗朗西斯不知道是该为自己在打盹间隙瞟了一眼门口而感到庆幸还是抱怨倒霉。至少他及时发现了危险，仁慈的上帝已经向他启示了灾难，于是责任转移，现在轮到法国人张罗着自救了。

在这个九月末的周五晚上再见到那个俄国人实在是年度十大不幸之一，弗朗西斯在心里哀叹。他还记得上一次俄国人是如何居心叵测又不费吹灰之力地激怒了亚瑟·柯克兰，而导致了后续的一系列破财事件。医药费，买吉他，以及由于暴力斗殴的影响而暂时减少的顾客数量。法国人不愿意回忆六月末的噩梦。他本以为在尝过苦头之后俄国人再也不会踏进他的酒吧，但事实证明他似乎低估了俄国人对游击战原则的坚持：敌退我追，不逼到对方发疯绝不罢手。

弗朗西斯不确定是否几个小时后他就该开始吊唁过去三个月的和平时光。

阿尔弗雷德还没来。事实上每个周五他都会来的晚些，或者干脆请假。弗朗西斯希望他今天不要翘班。不管怎样，现在法国人得自己注意着那个移动的麻烦了。亚瑟·柯克兰似乎并未发现那个曾经冒犯他的俄国人，他一向专注于吉他，想来暂时不会察觉惹人讨厌的来客。而那个俄国人则毫不避讳地坐在了离低矮平台最近的一张桌子边，只要那个敬业的英国乐手稍微抬眼就能看到的地方。直截了当的挑衅。弗朗西斯忍不住按了按太阳穴。如果亚瑟碰巧心情不好，冲突绝对一触即发。

但愿上帝保佑。

伊万·布拉金斯基(Ivan Braginsky)，这是那个俄国人的名字，弗朗西斯在善后过程中心不甘情不愿地得知了它。说实话法国人真不愿意垫付医药费，若不是俄国人不肯善罢甘休，他才懒得掏腰包——无论是从经济上还是从感情上都是如此。伊万·布拉金斯基的行动中有某种令人讨厌的东西。弗朗西斯从那家伙第一次踏进店门时就开始注意他了。毕竟他是那样显眼的大块头，近于白色的浅色头发也十分抢眼，同时还是店里伏特加的主要顾客之一，弗朗西斯可不会忽略特征如此明显的人。起初看不出俄国人有什么恶意，如果非要找出什么蛛丝马迹的话，也许应该算上他对亚瑟·柯克兰的过度关注。自然，法国人承认，观看英国乐手演奏是一件令人身心愉悦的事，他身上有那种由认真和专注带来的特殊美感，也许有些顾客就是冲着他来的也说不定。但是从来没有人那么长时间直勾勾地——简直是厚颜无耻地——盯着英国乐手不放。弗朗西斯从俄国人的视线中感受到一些异常的东西。那与欣赏或是倾慕毫无关系。俄国人的目光冷淡中带着一些锐利，虽然他一直看着亚瑟·柯克兰，但绝不是在看他流畅的指法和投入的表情。弗朗西斯一度感到困惑，他怀疑伊万·布拉金斯基是否有同性恋倾向——多半是没有——还是单纯地性格古怪。直到事发当晚法国人都没能理解俄国人的意图，更准确地说，是直到他尾随起身休整的亚瑟·柯克兰走到了休息室附近、开始他的骚扰行为并宣告失败的那一刻。

其实弗朗西斯是庆幸那时候亚瑟随身带着吉他的，虽然这一行为似乎只是直接加剧了他的经济损失。

总之英国人在俄国人对他出手的第一秒钟就采取了果断的反击，但伊万·布拉金斯基锲而不舍，那双给人粗鲁印象的手径直伸向英国人的敏感部位。弗朗西斯见状从吧台后走了出来想要制止事态升级，但他晚了一步。亚瑟·柯克兰忍无可忍，用手肘架开了俄国人然后抡起了他的吉他。一声巨响。木制琴颈嘎吱裂开的声音和伊万·布拉金斯基吃痛的低吼声。紧随其后的是酒吧中其他客人不安的躁动声。高大的俄国人被迫蜷缩着蹲在了亚瑟·柯克兰面前，而火冒三丈的英国人毫无绅士风度地踹倒了暂时处于弱势的伊万·布拉金斯基，举起那把行将崩坏的吉他对着他狠狠地砸了下去。琴颈干脆折断的爆裂声和女人的尖叫声混在了一起。血从俄国人的头上流下来。酒吧里乱成一团。法国店主招呼调酒师和其他员工一起去稳住顾客，自己则继续靠近惹了麻烦的乐手。伊万坐在地上动弹不得，但亚瑟似乎还想要继续踹上几脚，而弗朗西斯就在这时及时开口：“住手，亚瑟。”

于是英国人的视线转向他，那双从来缺乏感情波动的绿眼睛中奔涌着可见的怒火；而俄国人也缓慢而艰难地抬起头，浅色眼睛中目光依然冷漠而锐利。

就在那时弗朗西斯明白了俄国人的想法。并不是他“想要”这么做，而是因为他认为“应该”这么做。某种根深蒂固莫名其妙的歧视和偏见。在他眼里亚瑟·柯克兰应当遭到并忍受这种行为，就像在希特勒眼里犹太人值得一切暴行和死亡。

简直让人恶心。

三人僵持了几秒钟，然后亚瑟·柯克兰便径直走开了，留下弗朗西斯收拾令人头疼的烂摊子。俄国人态度极其恶劣，弗朗西斯不得不掏出一大笔钱以平息他的怨愤。简直是敲诈。法国人在内心咆哮着，脸上还是陪着笑，叫车把他送去了医院。终于送走了伊万的时候已经接近凌晨，弗朗西斯独自回到酒吧，客人早已全部离开，店员们也都径自下班了。法国人走近侧门，透过落地玻璃看见调酒师神态疲惫地在吧台里收拾东西，而亚瑟·柯克兰独自坐在吧台边，单手支着下巴，微微佝偻着背，低垂着目光看着吧台走神。侧影让弗朗西斯几乎心生怜悯。

虽然错觉般的怜悯只持续了不到一秒。

英国人忽然从长久的发呆中回过神来，对着准备下班的调酒师说了些什么。法国店长立刻警觉了起来。然而没等他对此发表任何意见——事实上他此时的位置也不允许他发表任何意见——心不在焉的调酒师便从身后的酒柜上取了一瓶红酒放在了亚瑟·柯克兰面前，然后他便离开了吧台出了酒吧，而英国人粗暴地启开木塞拿起酒瓶开始灌酒，动作连贯流畅一气呵成。弗朗西斯推开玻璃门快步走近，在亚瑟修长手指的遮挡下他勉强辨认出标签，那是2000年的Pontet Canet[2]。那一瞬间法国人刚刚有所平复的心情又被搅成了残渣碎片，仿佛眼睁睁看见情人被别的男人强暴——不，是谋杀——奸杀——她还未从睡梦中醒来，甚至还没来得及呼吸，本应漫溢的馥郁果香被粗暴地闷进口腔中化成了带着凝滞怪味的怨气，她在控诉夺去她生命的可恶罪犯，同时幽怨地责怪没能救她的懦弱情人。

在呆愣了几秒之后弗朗西斯冲到了亚瑟身侧，从他手中夺去了酒瓶，接近崩溃的理智逼出了几个干巴巴的词语：“你谋杀啊？！”

他得到的回应是英国人不以为意的酒嗝。转向他的绿眼睛中泛着粼粼的水光，亚瑟·柯克兰嘴角带着罕见的傻笑，慢悠悠地答道：“你——管我。”

那一瞬间他像是“亚瑟·柯克兰”之外的另一个人。

不过弗朗西斯没时间在意这些。那个夜晚糟糕透顶，他被伊万·布拉金斯基明火执仗地打劫了一大笔，又被无心的亚瑟·柯克兰夺走了珍藏多时的佳酿。而在他心情灰暗地在自己的酒吧里做最后的整理善后时，又不幸见证了英国人奇差无比的酒品。迟来的酒劲让亚瑟·柯克兰手舞足蹈，他含混不清地唱着什么，弗朗西斯惊讶自己竟然还能分辨出那是时下流行的那个叫FMT的德国乐队两周前新出的英文歌。于是法国人不得不把烂醉如泥的乐手架回了公寓套间，一路上听着断断续续的走了音的古怪调子被夜风吹成零散而狰狞的片段。

“My lost soul will finally arrive……”

那是仅有的弗朗西斯能辨识出来的歌词。不过它怎样都无所谓。法国人收回了蔓延的思绪。那个糟糕的夜晚最终还是结束了，就像所有夜晚从容不迫地步向终结一样。从第二天开始亚瑟·柯克兰的工作积极性可观地降低，同样减少的还有酒吧中客人的数量。该死的俄国人。弗朗西斯每日一遍地诅咒。时间的车轮不紧不慢地向前滚动了几天，法国人在街上遇到了闲逛的美国青年，于是重新发牌，游戏再次开始。

几个音符打断了弗朗西斯的回忆，法国人回过神来。那是首舒缓干净的曲子，名字弗朗西斯记不清了，大概是——什么——教堂[3]。英国人并不经常弹起它。那首曲子旋律真挚而虔诚，像是在歌颂着什么，会让人联想到彩色玻璃和弥撒，并由此而产生清澈的平静感，恰到好处抚平了弗朗西斯内心的烦躁。一切暂时正常。法国人不确定亚瑟·柯克兰有没有看见他的“敌人”，至少他的行动并没有什么变化。英国乐手指节分明的修长手指在规律地拨动琴弦，精确得让人想到八音盒里转动的轮轴。当然亚瑟·柯克兰比那种小机械好了太多，一个显著的优势就在于不用为他上发条。他总是那么值得尊敬地不知疲倦，而且一丝不苟。弗朗西斯希望那个俄国人能够看到这一点，然后放弃他的侮辱性行为——他似乎没有打算再次冒犯，然而他望向亚瑟·柯克兰的视线总让神经过敏的弗朗西斯感觉到居心不良的恶意。

也许那只是错觉。最好那只是错觉。

在那首吉他曲进入快奏部分的时候酒吧的门开了，夜风伴着如水的旋律流了进来，弗朗西斯转眼看了一眼门口，忽然松了口气。阿尔弗雷德来了。谢天谢地。上帝给予自救的人奖励，看来这个说法——仅仅是在这种情况下——还有点道理。弗朗西斯转身回到了吧台后。美国青年抬手和他打了个招呼，然后就闪身进了更衣室。等他出来的时候，弗朗西斯叫住他，说：“很高兴在周五晚上见到你。”

阿尔弗雷德回以灿烂的微笑，回答：“得了吧老兄，说的好像我每个周五都翘班一样。”

法国人也笑了起来：“难道不是？”

“一两个小时就别算啦。Hero那么受欢迎也是很辛苦的嘛，你总要给我社交的时间呀。”

弗朗西斯只是笑着没有回答，阿尔弗雷德也就转身进入了工作状态。其实从踏进酒吧的那一瞬间他就直觉到某些不同，也许是那首不常听到的曲子，也许是罕见地站在吧台外而且身边还没有女人的弗朗西斯。视线不自觉地飘向了亚瑟·柯克兰，那家伙看上去和平时没什么两样，闭着眼睛投入地弹着琴。然而——阿尔弗雷德的视线往旁边偏了偏——白色的头发吸引了他的注意力，美国青年看到一个大块头的客人坐在亚瑟侧前方的桌边，正目不转睛地盯着英国乐手。

不需要多加说明，阿尔弗雷德知道这就是那个惹事的俄国人。

俄国人的视线让阿尔弗雷德觉得不舒服，但他说不清原因。那种直白、平淡、冷冽、锐利的目光，仿佛是法官在审慎地做出评判，有一种咄咄逼人的高高在上。美国青年感到了某种厌恶，他原以为俄国人只不过酒后闹事，但见到之后才发现似乎并非如此。那是刻意的嘲弄，就像是学校里那些倨傲的家伙，就算只是在某些方面比别人强了那么一点点，也时刻准备着对他人指手画脚，以显示自己那令人恶心的可贵才智。

乐曲在逐渐放慢减弱的音符中接近尾声，最终收束在轻缓的和弦中。亚瑟·柯克兰站起身来，把吉他背到身后，然后熄灭了低矮平台上的灯光。突然变暗的光线让亚瑟在某一瞬间消失在阿尔弗雷德的视野里。美国青年不自觉地把目光在那个方向多停留了几秒，明显的不专心让他面前的顾客感到不满——当然，阿尔弗雷德承认他不应该在面对妙龄少女时分心。片刻之后亚瑟·柯克兰出现在了吧台前，在弗朗西斯探寻的目光中开口：“我要回去了。”

法国人几乎瞬间会意，便顺水推舟地说：“辛苦啦~早点休息。”

于是英国人穿上外套背上琴袋准备早退。在他走到门口的时候阿尔弗雷德跟上了他，问：“这么早就回去？要不要我送你？”

亚瑟·柯克兰已经握在门把上的手停顿了几秒，昏暗的光线下阿尔弗雷德没看清他是不是紧了紧指节。英国乐手缓慢地抬眼看向美国青年，目光中有抑制不住的恼火和不耐烦，最终他低声地、平淡地回绝道：“No, thanks.”

阿尔弗雷德感到了半秒的僵硬，而就在他怔住的空档里亚瑟·柯克兰径直离去。看着英国人走远，美国青年忽然回过神来去查看身后俄国人的动向。俄国人什么也没有做。他只是收回了自己的目光，看着眼前的伏特加，高大的身体委屈地挤在嫌小的椅子上，有种莫名的颓败感。阿尔弗雷德耸了耸肩膀。

看来今晚的特别任务就此结束了。

\+ · + · + · + · + · + · +

伊万·布拉金斯基一连来了很多天。

他每天都在同一个位置落座，每天都点一样的伏特加，一个晚上能喝上几杯。俄国人并没有进一步动作，仅仅只是每天都盯着英国乐手看。弗朗西斯怀疑他是想以这样的方式激怒亚瑟·柯克兰，好让那个英国人主动进攻，然后自己再顺势从法国人这里敲一笔竹杠。所幸亚瑟虽然脾气不好，但并不傻。弗朗西斯感谢他的忍耐。他似乎习惯了俄国人的视线骚扰，在早退了几次之后便再也没有借故翘班。其实弗朗西斯不介意他天天早退，只要不发生像六月末一样的麻烦，法国人可以容忍英国人的任何行为。

也许“任何行为”中不包括粗暴地浪费红酒。

除却讨厌的俄国人，弗朗西斯的日子过得还算滋润。酒吧仍旧生意红火，他的员工们也依然敬业，租赁店面和购置用具的成本基本已经收回，弗朗西斯预计他再过不久就可以重新启程，当然这个“不久”可能是两三个月，也可能是大半年。但总之他不至于要沦落到灰溜溜地打道回府的境地了，对此他感到十分高兴。于是利物浦阴沉的天气似乎也变得顺眼了起来，但这也可能是由于已经习惯，就像看久了也能习惯一个其丑无比的人一样。

无论如何，一切顺利。

在这个十月初的周二下午，弗朗西斯一如既往地坐在吧台后，开着老旧的电视机心不在焉地听着新闻。乱七八糟的事件飘进他的耳畔，背景音是亚瑟低回的琴声。俄罗斯拘捕了北极的抗议者；议会决议为了鼓励收养儿童而向地方政府增发五千万磅的专项经费；德国摇滚乐团FMT因为新发的专辑一票走红，主唱称在英国游学的经历对专辑的创作有很大启发；兰开夏郡发生了连环枪击案，已确定凶手身份，有多年精神病史……都是无关紧要的事。弗朗西斯动手换了个台。亚瑟·柯克兰如常地弹着琴，最近他的耐性似乎好多了，至少再也没有对在他弹奏时打开电视解闷的弗朗西斯抛过眼刀，也许——虽然弗朗西斯不愿承认——这还得归功于那个穷追不舍的俄国人。

六点的时候阿尔弗雷德走进了酒吧，像往常一样换了身衣服就开始工作。伊万·布拉金斯基紧随其后出现在了法国店主的视线中。弗朗西斯权当没看见他。法国人相信亚瑟·柯克兰不会去主动惹麻烦，而阿尔弗雷德一定会及时阻止俄国人的任何不当行为。这样就好，只要结果不坏，谁去管过程如何呢。

与心态轻松的法国人不同，美国青年看到俄国人的时候在心中重重地叹了口气。伊万·布拉金斯基那种赤裸裸的眼神了给他一种自己只要一转身，居心不良的俄国人就会对英国乐手出手的感觉。他真是受够了。虽然俄国人暂时什么都没做，阿尔弗雷德对他的敌意却与日俱增。且不说伊万·布拉金斯基消耗了他的大部分注意力导致他在应对客人的时候不可避免地分心，于是心怀不满的客人们便克扣了他的部分小费；就算他不对阿尔弗雷德造成经济上的打击，那种视线也足够激怒他了。

那种自以为是的、粗鲁无礼的、看向亚瑟的眼神，在阿尔弗雷德心里点燃了无名的怒火。美国青年觉得就算不出事他也可能会去揍那个俄国人一顿出气。

然而这个夜晚看上去也将稀松平常地结束，美国青年明白法国店长不希望闹出麻烦，不然也不会交给他看管亚瑟·柯克兰的任务。而英国乐手似乎也已经习惯了坐在自己侧前方的俄国人。此刻他正弹奏着比才的卡门，甚至还加上了自己的变奏，阿尔弗雷德知道他状态良好。这让美国青年感到些许安慰。如果亚瑟受到了什么不良影响，阿尔弗雷德不确定自己能否忍住把伊万·布拉金斯基轰出门外的冲动——多半是不能的。

入夜之后酒吧里像往常一样挤满了客人，阿尔弗雷德在密布的桌椅间穿梭着，尽量在不绊倒自己的前提下关注着亚瑟所在的低矮平台。英国乐手极少抬眼，但从平缓的琴声中美国青年能够想象到那双碧色的眼睛中林间晨曦般的微光。不算糟糕。阿尔弗雷德耸了耸肩，手上的托盘抖了抖，鸡尾酒差点撒了出来。有点糟糕。美国青年扁了扁嘴，走向正等着他的客人，在他弯下腰递上饮料的时候刚好琴声终了。

亚瑟·柯克兰站起身来，把吉他安放在椅子上，然后走下了他的舞台。看样子他打算休息一会儿再继续与俄国人的对峙。然而就在他经过伊万·布拉金斯基面前的时候，俄国人忽然对他说了些什么，于是英国乐手突兀地停下了脚步。

“婊子养的。”伊万·布拉金斯基低声说，像是喃喃自语，又像是恰到好处地压低声音的侮辱。

亚瑟·柯克兰在他侧前方站定，盯着他看了好一会儿，朝那边赶过去的阿尔弗雷德看到他的手紧握成拳。英国乐手静立了片刻，缓慢地吸进一口气然后呼出，回应道：“说不定你是对的。”

俄国人抬起眼，嘴角笑容温和无害。他眼中的英国乐手没有什么表情，嘴唇绷成僵硬的直线，显然在尽力保持冷静。伊万·布拉金斯基站了起来。他比亚瑟·柯克兰足足高出一个头，站在他面前显得压迫感十足。俄国人稍稍俯下身，用平稳的声线吐出恶魔的低语：“也许你应该像她学习……像她那样——取悦我。”

在他话音落下的那一秒亚瑟·柯克兰挥出了他握紧的拳头。

一声闷响。

阿尔弗雷德从侧面伸手拦下了英国人的拳头，他硬生生地接下那力气十足的一击，把亚瑟的手握在手中，压下他的手臂，逼迫他放下进攻的架势，然后把他拉到了自己身后。英国乐手转眼看向突然出现的美国青年，但阿尔弗雷德只顾着瞪视身为肇事者的俄国人，没有发觉身后带着些许惊异的视线。伊万·布拉金斯基对意外的搅局者感到恼火，然而他的嘴角仍旧挂着面具般的、甚至是稍显愉悦的笑容。这笑容加剧了阿尔弗雷德的愤怒。阿尔弗雷德感觉怒火像是即将喷发的火山，而他血管里的血液就是奔涌沸腾的熔岩。美国青年质问道：“你说了什么？”

“这和你有什么关系呢，小朋友？”伊万·布拉金斯基回答，不以为意。

他的回答进一步激怒了阿尔弗雷德，他抬高了声调追问：“我问你说了什么？”

“别理他……”亚瑟·柯克兰无谓地劝说着，同时试图挣开阿尔弗雷德的手，但没等到他成功俄国人就给出了回答。伊万·布拉金斯基脸上的笑容称得上是友好，甚至可以说是天真，他说：“我只是叫这个贱货像他妈妈一样跪下来舔——”

他没能说完精心准备的台词，但他成功了。阿尔弗雷德毫不犹豫地给了他一拳。这一拳相当狠，俄国人被打翻在地，嘴角流出血来。片刻之后他吐出了半颗牙齿。

周围的顾客惊叫着退开，吧台后的弗朗西斯感到一阵头疼。他再次发动其他员工去稳住场面，然后自己走到美国青年身边。他从没见过——也不曾想象——阿尔弗雷德会这么愤怒，那双总是闪着友善光芒的蓝眼睛里满溢着怒火，时常弯成迷人弧度的嘴唇上也毫无笑意。法国人毫不怀疑他现在正在努力克制把俄国人打残的冲动。说实话弗朗西斯在一瞬间觉得自己会支持这种行动。这个该死的俄国人三番两次来打搅他的生意，还蓄意伤害他重要的店员，这无法不让人生气。弗朗西斯轻声让阿尔弗雷德和亚瑟让开，等他们终于退开几步之后法国人才转向已经站起来的俄国人，语气生硬地说道：“先生，这里不欢迎你，请你别再来了。”

伊万·布拉金斯基用眼神表达了他对这道逐客令的不以为然。

“当然，如果你执意要来的话，我会报警的。”

“谢谢，”俄国人眉眼微弯，脸上笑容一成不变，回答说：“希望苏格兰场的蠢货们不会在情急之下开一架直升机来毁了你的宝贝破店。”

“多谢关心，”弗朗西斯不甘示弱地回应道，“也希望你的运气足够好，不要哪天惹上大麻烦被人打进太平间。”

俄国人看着法国人，眼神中有虚假的愉悦；而法国人也毫不胆怯地回瞪着他。他们僵持了几秒，然后俄国人转身慢慢走出了店门。刚才的骚动已经吓跑了不少客人，剩下的那些也多半急着要走，看到伊万·布拉金斯基离开才稍稍安定。弗朗西斯叹了口气，他转向阿尔弗雷德，露出无奈的笑容，半真半假地抱怨说：“玩忽职守啊小阿尔，我是叫你看着他，没叫你去揍人啊。今天哥哥要被你害得提前打烊咯~”

“喂——”阿尔弗雷德开口准备辩驳些什么，但他的申诉却被一直沉默的亚瑟·柯克兰打断。英国乐手低垂着眼帘，低声说：“对不起。”

弗朗西斯在心里吹了一声口哨。臭脾气的亚瑟·柯克兰道歉了。上帝快告诉我明天地球不会倒着转。

一旁的阿尔弗雷德满脸不解，列举出俄国人的条条罪证然后询问英国人为什么道歉。亚瑟·柯克兰没有要搭理他的意思。他转过身，看样子像是要走回仍亮着灯的低矮平台，继续背上吉他演奏。弗朗西斯被他的敬业精神感动了一秒，于是说：“小亚瑟，今天你先回去休息吧。”

“对啊你先回去——”美国青年附和道，但他又一次没能把话说完，因为法国店主发出了专制的命令。弗朗西斯转向他总是精力充沛魅力十足的美国店员，用不容辩驳的语气说：“你也是。”

于是被迫早退而有所抱怨的美国青年和心情灰暗却面无表情的英国乐手一道出了店门。迎面吹来的风给了他们一个结实的见面礼。阿尔弗雷德不得不站在店门口拉紧了外套的拉链。他转头看向亚瑟·柯克兰，后者已经开始迎着风往前迈步，外套敞开着，衣角翻飞，拉链头发出金属碰撞的细碎声音。阿尔弗雷德立刻跟上了他，大风吹得他的眼镜都快要掉下来了。美国青年干脆伸手把眼镜摘了下来，然后问：“这儿十月经常吹这么大的风？前几天好像也这样。”

这是典型的没话找话，亚瑟·柯克兰甚至都没有费神去看他一眼就说：“我不清楚。”

也是呢。阿尔弗雷德快步走到了和亚瑟·柯克兰并行的位置。亚瑟说话的腔调和本地人不太一样，大概他也没有来多久，无从知道利物浦的天气是不是常年这么恶劣。那他是哪里人？又为什么到这里来？……美国青年心生好奇，却并不想贸然提问。关于英国乐手弗朗西斯说得很少，只提供了名字职业和住址，完全没有正儿八经的介绍。不过反正也用不着那些东西，在接触的过程中自然而然就能了解……美国青年甚至靠着直觉知道了一些雷区，不过他从来不介意踩进去。亚瑟·柯克兰不会轻易对他发火，阿尔弗雷德有恃无恐地想。英国乐手远比他表现出来的要宽容，美国青年自信地觉得他并不被对方讨厌。

胡思乱想了一阵之后阿尔弗雷德回过神来，发现自己只顾着跟着亚瑟·柯克兰，全然没有注意到已经偏离了惯常的路线。英国人在往几乎完全相反的方向走。阿尔弗雷德打算询问，亚瑟却先一步开口：“我想去港口。”

“Cool. Hero陪你去。”

阿尔弗雷德干脆地回答，但其实他很想问为什么。他最终没有问，因为他觉得提前下班的英国乐手大概和自己一样感到无所事事，何况几分钟前他才遭受过伊万·布拉金斯基的骚扰，自然会想去散心。闪过脑海的俄国人的形象让美国青年感到不悦。亚瑟·柯克兰默认了阿尔弗雷德的跟随，没有再说什么，微微低下头顶风前行。阿尔弗雷德跟上他。阿尔伯特港在此刻给他一种难以言喻的感觉。黑色的海水和被夜染成酱色的红砖房，亮着灯的橱窗和来往的行人，昏黄的路灯和无帆的木船；呼啸的风。亚瑟·柯克兰走在他半步之前的位置，米金色的短发被风吹乱。他的双手插在外套口袋里，拉链仍然没有拉上，仿佛在迎接铺天盖地的寒冷。美国青年忽然产生了拥抱他的冲动——或者至少帮他把外套的拉链拉好。他无端想象到英国人那双绿色眼睛中的水光，是一片冰冻清澈的翠色。

转过一个弯之后港口便出现在视野中。亚瑟·柯克兰沿着护栏前行，一言不发。风从侧面吹来，裹挟着潮湿的寒意，能闻到凉透的海腥味。路灯暗色的光线在漆黑的海面上飘散沉浮，更远处橱窗的暖色灯光成了化在水面上的淡黄色薄雾。阿尔弗雷德默默地跟在英国乐手身后，看他在横风中微微内扣着双肩，翻飞的衣角和被风拂乱的发丝给人飘摇的错觉；琴袋却稳当地背在背上，像是安睡的蛰伏的某种动物。美国青年在某一瞬间感到了些许模糊的难过。这时亚瑟·柯克兰在他面前停了下来，转过身，指了指自己身旁的位置，说：“走我旁边吧。”

英国人的脸上有淡得几乎不可见的笑容。阿尔弗雷德走上前去。亚瑟的额发在路灯的光线中投下浅浅的阴影，他在阿尔弗雷德走到身边的时候稍稍仰起脸来直视着美国青年的脸。风把他的刘海吹开，于是阿尔弗雷德看见他的眼睛，被灯光染成了暖棕色；还有他平淡直白、仿佛空无一物又似有千言的目光，像是危险却诱人的森林深处。

于是他不自觉地认命般地俯下身去轻吻亚瑟·柯克兰的眼睛。

时间似乎停顿了一两秒。然后美国青年听到英国乐手带着讥讽意味的低笑，亚瑟·柯克兰呼出的气息喷在阿尔弗雷德的脖颈上，仅一瞬间就变得冰冷不堪。英国乐手一拳砸在美国青年的肩窝，逼得他后退了一步，是会让人觉得痛却不造成实质伤害的力度。阿尔弗雷德想要解释些什么，但在开口之前便被亚瑟打断。英国人稍稍侧着头，眼睛重新埋没在额发的阴影中，讥诮地笑着说：“我可不是这个意思。”

有几秒钟他看上去并不像阿尔弗雷德认识的“亚瑟·柯克兰”。

在阿尔弗雷德仍然愣神的时候亚瑟转身前行，象征性地挥了挥手。阿尔弗雷德打算追上去，却听到英国人头也不回地扔下一句：“别跟过来。”

明白无误的拒绝。美国青年只能僵在原地看着英国乐手在猛烈的风中走远，背影消瘦却高傲，最终消失在灰暗的视野尽头。阿尔弗雷德感到某种不能言明的深切挫败，像强风经过耳廓在鼓膜深处激起的躁动回声。

第二天去酒吧的时候，阿尔弗雷德毫不意外地发现亚瑟·柯克兰没有来。弗朗西斯难得看到美国青年顶着一张沮丧的脸，便格外多嘴地问了一句：“怎么啦？”

美国青年回答得十分坦诚。他说：“Well……Hero吻了亚瑟——，”他本来打算就此住口，不过在看到法国店长一脸“WHAT THE FUCK”的表情之后决定透露更多的细节以期消除一些不必要的误会：“——的眼睛。”

这个细节没有任何用处。弗朗西斯难得地感受到了脸部的僵硬，他一时间无法找出合适的词语评价阿尔弗雷德的行为，于是便同样坦诚的回应道：“你没被揍死真是个奇迹。”

接下来美国青年断断续续地坦白了前一天晚上发生的事情，弗朗西斯默默地听着，没有发表任何评论。当听到亚瑟邀请美国青年走到身边的细节时，弗朗西斯花了不小的力气才忍住拍桌而起的冲动，因为他百分之百确定那个时候的英国人只是打算让美国青年去帮他挡风。

自然这些都不是重点。事实上法国店长吃惊极了——不完全是因为他必须重新审视店员之间的关系，虽然这一点也是主要原因之一。那个对任何形式的冒犯，哪怕是无心的冒犯，都没有半点宽容心的英国人竟然只是轻描淡写地打了个电话借口身体不舒服翘班，这怎么看都不能算是正常。弗朗西斯对初见亚瑟·柯克兰的场景记忆犹新，从那时起他就知道英国人有一副又臭又硬的坏脾气，属于极其难以取悦的类型。要不是贪图便宜，法国人也绝不会找这样不好交流的乐手。不过幸运女神到底待他不薄，不管怎么说亚瑟·柯克兰都是出乎意料地“物美价廉”。

那是一个踩在五月尾巴上的下午，弗朗西斯刚刚租下了店面，找到了几个店员。长期待业的英国年轻人们轻易地接受了法国人提供的工作，虽然工资并不尽如人意。法国人还需要一个乐手。他可不希望在自己品味高雅的酒吧里放置音响这类从来难以让人满意的现代机器，吹毛求疵的法国人声称自己能够从最精良的音响中听到本不该有的杂音。他不喜欢那种杂音，它把人造的做作黏在了每一个音符上，灵动的艺术变成了笨重的机械，弗朗西斯嗅得到其中溢出的廉价感，一如挥发的刺鼻机油。他希望由人来演奏，现场，在他的酒吧里。为此他必须得要一个技术高超的乐手。

然而手头的钞票达成一致意见，它们坚定地告诉弗朗西斯他付不起一个优质乐手的工资。

那天下午，进退两难的法国人把酒吧交给了调酒师，自己在利物浦街上闲逛，美其名曰“寻找机会”。其实弗朗西斯心中完全没有成形的想法，也不认为在街上闲逛就能撞到急需工作的乐手。他只是不愿向现实妥协而在做垂死挣扎而已。最后一次，法国人提醒自己，这是最后一次。如果再碰不到合适的人选他就必须去买一套音响，决不再和自己讨价还价。他漫无目的地逛到了阿尔伯特港，经过了令人羡慕的洞穴酒吧。幸运的同行，弗朗西斯心想，瞧他们的宣传语多么简洁有力。The Beatles Story. A Magical Experience. 米黄的金属字母并不招摇地挂在酒吧拱形的门口，却有力地吸引了来来往往的游客和本地人，让其貌不扬的地下酒吧常年人满为患。只是因为幸运地见证了一个著名乐队的首场演出。弗朗西斯忿忿不平地想着，穿过了港口周围红砖房下的架空层，走道旁的橱窗里摆放着吸引游客的纪念品，还有一些不错的咖啡厅。法国人很快走出了那一排房子，来到了一块相对开阔的地方。不时经过的海鸟落到地上信步，道边安置着供人休息的木椅，行人来来往往。有些沮丧的弗朗西斯打算坐下来歇一会儿，然后打道回府。然而就在往前走了几步之后，他漂游不定的视线便在港口颇有标志性的巨大的金属锚旁边捕捉到了一个乐手。

说是乐手并不恰当，那时的英国人应该被妥帖地称作“带着一把破吉他的流浪汉”。他抱着膝盖倚在墙脚，目光呆滞地盯着前方。放在平时弗朗西斯一定不会注意到他。然而那时的法国人几乎绝望，任何可能的希望都能激起他不切实际的幻想。于是他强打精神走向了墙脚的英国人，打算碰一把运气。

“嗨，”弗朗西斯摆出了自认为十分友善的笑脸，听到招呼的英国人迟疑了一会儿才把视线转向他，绿色眼睛中的目光平淡而空茫，莫名地有种审视的色彩，弗朗西斯感觉自己稍稍一僵，接着说，“你好。你——会弹吉他？”

英国人给了他几秒的沉默，弗朗西斯几乎要怀疑他是否能听懂自己的问话。等法国人打算再次询问的时候流浪汉难得地开口吐出一个词：“会。”

那是由于疲惫而显得沙哑的声音，音色有些虚。法国人打量着面前的流浪汉——乱成鸟窝状的米金色短发，粗得过分的米金色眉毛，晨间森林一般的绿眼睛，脸上总得来说还算干净；GAP的T恤，ZARA的外套，LEE的牛仔裤，PONY的帆布鞋磨破了边，虽然沾染了一些污渍，但款式新潮合身异常以至于不太符合通常对流浪汉的设想；破得不行的黑色木吉他，有努力修复保养的痕迹，但显然已经回天乏术；侧板上招摇而风骚的花体“GB”像是讳莫如深的爱国主义，或者是偷工减料的性少数群体平权标语。整个人有些狼狈，但还算不上灰头土脸。于是弗朗西斯接着问：“你叫什么名字？”

这时法国人的身后恰好经过了一对亲昵的年轻情侣，之所以推断是情侣是因为他听见女生用甜蜜的声音叫了一声“亚瑟”。弗朗西斯不由自主地转眼去寻找清脆声音的主人，这简直是法国男人的本能。不过他马上就回过神来，重新正视面前的流浪汉，看见对方微微皱起了眉头，又给了他两三秒的沉默。

“亚瑟。”流浪汉最终回答说。

法国人挑起了眉毛。他并不想怀疑刚刚结识了两三秒的陌生人，不过这个回答着实可疑。弗朗西斯确定面前的流浪汉也听到了刚才的情侣打情骂俏的声音。于是法国人多此一举又徒劳无用地追问了一句：“你知道——它怎么拼？”

问完之后法国人就有些后悔了。他第一次在那双绿眼睛中看到了情绪波动。那是恼火的神情。这一次流浪汉并没有停顿，他直截了当地回答说：“A-R-T-H-U-R, you son of bitch.”

法国人在心里吹了一声口哨。流浪汉——现在应该叫他“亚瑟”——扔出脏话的语气是那么自然而然又理所应当，弗朗西斯一瞬间简直有了他是在叫自己的名字的错觉。尤桑·徳·伏别奇(Llosan De Voubech)。可惜这不是个好名字，带有可观的女士气息和蹩脚的俄国风情。弗朗西斯撇了撇嘴，算是接受了“亚瑟”这个名字，然后接着询问：“那你姓什么？”

他看见那对粗眉毛拧了起来。亚瑟似乎在痛苦地回忆着什么，显然他在尝试回答法国人的问题。弗朗西斯从他的含糊的低语中辨识出“K”这个音。但在几秒之后亚瑟便宣告无果放弃，绿色眼睛中的恼火比刚才更胜一筹，他反问道：“这他妈和你有什么关系。”

好吧，弗朗西斯耸了耸肩膀，算是和哥哥无关。法国人不打算继续有关名字的话题，于是他便换了一个半斤八两的方向，问：“你从哪里来的？”

“北边[4]。”

嘿，别逗了。从刚才简短的对话中弗朗西斯就已经听出亚瑟的口音和利物浦人完全不同，反而像极了伦敦人。对，就是伦敦人。弗朗西斯不可能忘记那个坑了他一大笔钱的城市的口音，在财政危机逼在眼前的当下，每一个操这种口音的人都像是法国人的仇人。北边？……亚瑟的口音出卖了他，他不可能在更北边的城市常住过，不然不会有如此纯正的伦敦口音。但，当然，他有可能只是糊涂了，弄反了方向。无论如何弗朗西斯不打算在这些问题上纠缠。于是单刀直入地说：“我的酒吧里缺了一个乐手，愿意的话你可以跟我来，我会提供吃住。”

他刻意回避了工资的问题，但他相信流浪汉不会介意这种细节。事实证明他是对的。亚瑟盯着他看了几秒，然后站起身来，小心翼翼地拿起了身边的吉他。弗朗西斯展开笑容，他对亚瑟伸出手，说：“弗朗西斯·波诺伏瓦，很高兴见到你。”

他似乎听到亚瑟轻声地“哼”了一声，但米金色头发的青年最终还是握住了他的手，回应道：“很高兴见到你。”

于是幸运的法国人就这样收获了一个得力的乐手。保险起见，弗朗西斯先带着亚瑟去了自己的住处，让他洗了个澡顺便换了一套衣服，再到琴行去试琴。法国人可不希望自己花钱雇到一个技术不佳的乐手，但亚瑟的技巧超出了他的想象。他当着琴行老板和弗朗西斯的面演奏了一首巴里奥斯的梦幻森林，流畅优美得简直无可挑剔。琴行老板赞叹连连，还特别提供了折扣。弗朗西斯乐得再捡一个便宜，便爽快地付了钱。回程的路上他试探性地问亚瑟：“你弹的那首曲子叫什么名字？”

英国乐手瞪了他一眼，然后低声回答：“我忘了。”

那好像是亚瑟唯一一次对弗朗西斯提起“遗忘”这个词。在那之后亚瑟便在弗朗西斯的店里安顿下来，法国店长十分尽责地为他购置了一些日常用品，又租下了当地最廉价的公寓——在英国你很难想象那么低的房租。谣传是那片公寓受到诅咒，每年入冬之后总有几个人死于煤气中毒；也有说法是煤气阀门设计不周，业主多次遭到投诉，但承诺的赔偿从未到来。法国人并不在意这些，反正亚瑟三餐都在酒吧里解决，用不着煤气。忽略这个细节，一切良好。弗朗西斯不时会尝试猜测亚瑟的姓氏，像卡尔森(Carson)、克林顿(Clinton)、克拉克(Clark)、克拉克森(Clarkson)这类常见的以“K”这个音开头的姓氏他都试着问过亚瑟，每次都被英国人粗暴地否定。法国人甚至还试过克尔凯郭尔[5](Kierkegaard)，不用说也落了空。亚瑟非常厌恶猜测他姓氏的行为，弗朗西斯的每次询问都能够有效激起他的怒火。一个多星期之后弗朗西斯也放弃了此类尝试。只不过在最后一次领着亚瑟进超市买衣服的时候他路过了纸巾区，在蓝色的塑料包装上看到了“Kirkland’s”的商标，于是半开玩笑地对身旁的英国人提议：“你就姓Kirkland怎么样？总要有个姓氏的嘛不然多不方便。”

他已经做好了接受亚瑟的愤怒的准备，然而对方这一次出乎意料地没有出言反驳他，只是稍稍点了点头，算是默认。弗朗西斯吃了一惊，他没想到英国人竟然会妥协。但既然他妥协了，弗朗西斯也就没有再挑事的意思。于是从那以后，这个被他捡回来的英国流浪汉就叫做“亚瑟·柯克兰”。

自然，法国人并没有对阿尔弗雷德说起这些故事，看样子亚瑟·柯克兰也没有这么做。这样对他有好处，弗朗西斯相信，能有一个完全认同“亚瑟·柯克兰”这个身份的人在他身边。好吧，眼下这种“认同”似乎有要往奇怪的方向升级的趋势——阿尔弗雷德到底是怎么想的，竟然会去吻那个英国人……虽然弗朗西斯承认，那双空濛的绿色眼睛确实拥有非常特别的魅力——但，也绝不是那方面的魅力。

缺少了背景音乐的酒吧里的人声显示出一种单薄的喧嚣。美国青年在店里忙碌着，全然没有发觉法国店长的目光正牢牢地黏在他身上。阿尔弗雷德心里有些乱，不过他多少能够比近一段时间以来更集中于工作。客人们慷慨地回应了他的用心，他再一次收小费收到手软。也许他应该拿出花在三个汉堡上的钱给亚瑟买一份小礼物以表示歉意，但他不确定这样做是会平息英国人的恼火，还是加剧他的愤怒。

Anyways. 那也是再见到他之后的事了。

\+ · + · + · + · + · + · +

亚瑟·柯克兰在借口翘班了一个星期之后回到了弗朗西斯的酒吧。他刚回来的那天法国店长和美国青年都不约而同地表现得小心翼翼，生怕哪里出了问题导致英国乐手忍无可忍地冲他们发火。亚瑟已经压制了一次脾气，谁也不能保证第二次他还能有那么好的耐心。然而似乎弗朗西斯和阿尔弗雷德的担心纯属多余。英国乐手就像什么也没发生似的回到了他的岗位，不知疲倦地提供着平缓而缺乏感情的吉他独奏。弗朗西斯听到他弹起初见时的梦幻森林，仍然精准得难以挑剔，曲调空灵让人联想到他的眼睛。

接下来的一个多月乏善可陈。亚瑟·柯克兰依然和阿尔弗雷德相安无事，至少弗朗西斯看不出他们之间相处模式的任何改变。阿尔弗雷德还是能在不合时宜的时间用不合时宜的台词把亚瑟惹火，亚瑟也总是能用恰到好处的语调和恰到好处的讽刺回应他。之前的意外就像是从未存在过，和平再次感人地降临，从来不是虔诚教徒的弗朗西斯都有了感谢上帝的冲动。

临近圣诞节的时候弗朗西斯开始简单地装饰店面，打算让自己的酒吧也沾染上圣诞的气息。他在门口的落地玻璃上喷上了各种具有圣诞特色的图案，又特别租来了一套音响，并且精心挑选了一些合适的圣诞歌曲。是的，作为一个仁慈的店长，弗朗西斯打算在平安夜和圣诞节两天给亚瑟和阿尔弗雷德放个假，毕竟年轻人需要放松和娱乐——好吧，他不太确定亚瑟·柯克兰的年龄，不过总的来看不会超过24岁。

于是，在12月24号那天，亚瑟·柯克兰和阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯一起被法国店长半是强制半是劝说地赶出了店门。在玻璃门关闭的那一刹那，美国青年感受到了某种难言的尴尬，他不太想和亚瑟单独相处——事实上他有好久都没有送亚瑟回公寓楼了——但现在看来那是势在必行。一旁的英国乐手倒是不甚介意，他向往常一样双手插在外套口袋里，只是没有背上琴袋，显得意外地清爽。亚瑟·柯克兰没有想要开口说话的意思，看来开启对话的重任必定要落到阿尔弗雷德身上。美国青年挠了挠头，问道：“你今晚想去哪？”

英国乐手耸了耸肩膀：“你可以回去和你的同学一起开Party。”

这有一半是在赶人的意思。阿尔弗雷德思索了一会儿，还是决定不要轻易开溜，便说：“Hero 怎么好意思让你一个人过平安夜。”

美国青年脸上是十分讨好的笑容。亚瑟·柯克兰回以淡然的微笑，说：“我要去逛酒吧，那可不适合你这种‘乖孩子’。”

阿尔弗雷德认为自己在这句话中听出了讽刺的意味，他想尽力对此显得不以为然，但他的回答出卖了他：“去就去。Hero 还是很能喝的。”

一个小时之后阿尔弗雷德开始后悔自己的决定。他没想到英国人所说的“逛酒吧”指的就是从一家酒吧喝到另一家。亚瑟·柯克兰毫无节制，而且酒品奇差。更要命的是他的顽固。阿尔弗雷德多次想要中止他的行程，却没有一次取得实质性的进展。起初英国人只是用沉默应允了美国青年的跟随，后来则变成硬拉着他在利物浦大街的酒吧狂饮。每一间酒吧里都堆满了像他一样寻欢作乐花钱买醉的客人，轻松欢快的圣诞歌曲回响在大街小巷，与酒吧里的情形形成了微妙的对比。阿尔弗雷德也喝得晕晕乎乎，最终他放弃了把亚瑟劝回家的想法，只能无可奈何地跟着疯狂的英国酒鬼，把利物浦的酒吧都逛了个遍。

平安夜注定会是一个破财伤身的夜晚。

酒精中一定寄宿着某种魔法，阿尔弗雷德迷迷糊糊地想着，它让平时沉默寡言缺少表情的英国人变得那样鲜活而生动。从第一家酒吧出来之后亚瑟就醉了，可是他坚持认为自己十分清醒。他不知道自己说话时都带着可笑的唱歌般的腔调。阿尔弗雷德陪他走进一家又一家的酒吧，看他令人目瞪口呆地灌下菜单上的鸡尾酒。酒精似乎带给了亚瑟·柯克兰某种真实得虚假的快乐。阿尔弗雷德记得英国人在某家酒吧里喝下两杯啤酒之后倾身向他凑了过来，温暖的带着酒精味的呼吸拂过美国青年的脸，他离得那么近以至于阿尔弗雷德感觉到胃里有些发紧。米金色的粗眉毛皱了起来，绿色眼睛中闪着明亮而迷离的水光，目光审慎而认真。他拖长了音节问道：“Who – are – you……”

语调婉转怪异像是走了调的歌谣。

美国青年打算回答喝糊涂了的英国人，但没等他开口亚瑟就猛的退了回去，动作幅度之大以至于他差点摔倒。阿尔弗雷德只好伸手揽住了他。亚瑟·柯克兰软绵绵地靠在他的臂弯里，目光漫无目的地漂游到了别处，脸上是一副困惑的、似乎在努力回想的表情，阿尔弗雷德听见他低声继续着自己的问题：“Who……am – I……”

美国青年摇了摇头，他把英国人架出了酒吧，以为夜晚到此结束。然而一接触到酒吧外寒冷的空气亚瑟·柯克兰便又精神了起来，他笑嘻嘻地拉上阿尔弗雷德去寻找下一个目标。美国青年只能自认倒霉，摇摇晃晃地跟上英国人。他觉得走起路来像是踩在棉花上那样使不上力气，周围的景象飘忽不定半真半假，仿佛掉进了兔子洞里进入的诡异幻境。

终于他们逛完了能到达的最后一家酒吧，英国人骄傲地宣告了旅程的终结。两人脚步不稳地走在几乎从未来过的利物浦的大街，路边的霓虹灯闪烁在高大的圣诞树上，轻盈的圣诞曲目不时飘过耳畔。阿尔弗雷德不得不伸手拉住那个过度兴奋的英国人，以防止他在平地上摔倒。亚瑟·柯克兰半推半就地接受了阿尔弗雷德的搀扶，阿尔弗雷德听见他咯咯的低笑声。他笑得越来越厉害，阿尔弗雷德不得不停下来。亚瑟·柯克兰撞进他的怀里，滚烫的脸颊贴在他的脖子上引起莫名的悸动。阿尔弗雷德伸手扶住亚瑟的肩膀，迫使他远离自己。英国酒鬼歪歪斜斜地站着，微微偏着头，嘴角带有狡黠的傻笑，他慢吞吞地、语调百转千回地说道：“Three – words……Eight let-ters, and I’m – yours……”

简直莫名其妙。阿尔弗雷德也笑了起来。毫无幽默感的英国人竟然在此时想起了美剧的桥段[6]。阿尔弗雷德可不会像那个男生那样愚蠢，他知道正确的答案，他应该顺水推舟地把它说出来，那也是——也许是——他很长时间以来对亚瑟·柯克兰所怀抱的渴望的真实面目。

“I love you.”

话音落下的那一秒英国人猛然推开了他，阿尔弗雷德被迫踉跄着往后退了一步。他看见亚瑟·柯克兰抱着手臂弓着背颤颤巍巍地站着，美国青年听见英国人含混不清的笑声。阿尔弗雷德感到不解，不知道自己说错了什么话，只能疑惑地开口叫他的名字：“亚瑟……”

胸前的衣服上忽然传来了不小的力道，阿尔弗雷德被拉扯着往亚瑟·柯克兰靠近。英国人没有给他反应的时间。他把美国青年拉到面前，强迫他稍微弯下身子，然后抬头吻上了他的嘴唇。

那并不能算是一个严格意义上的吻，因为一切都显得那么混乱失真。英国人湿润而柔软的嘴唇像是明灭的火种，转瞬间便焚尽了阿尔弗雷德的理智。美国青年企图夺过主导权，但英国人是个难缠的对手。他们几乎在互相撕咬，偶尔牙关相碰，甜腻的血腥味和酒精味混合成了奇妙的味道。阿尔弗雷德追逐着亚瑟的舌尖，仿佛一场漫长的角力。亚瑟·柯克兰并不轻易退让，他辗转地吮吻着阿尔弗雷德的嘴唇，恶意地煽风点火，却不被他捉到。美国青年几乎为之疯狂，他粗暴地托住亚瑟·柯克兰的后脑，揽住他的腰让他进一步靠近自己。英国人被迫仰起头来。他们摇摇晃晃地撞上了路边的栏杆，阿尔弗雷尔顺势把膝盖抵入亚瑟·柯克兰的腿间。美国青年的吻越发强硬而难以拒绝，露骨地宣告着他的欲望。他想要他，他想要他的一切——

尽管——那并非任何人的愿望。

\+ · + · + · + · + · + · +

弗朗西斯觉得他提供的圣诞假期起到了不太理想的作用。美国青年和英国乐手的关系发生了微妙的改变，法国人不知道该把那种改变叫做更亲昵了一些还是更尴尬了一些。弗朗西斯决定对他们的某些行为视而不见，而他其他的店员显然也是这么想的——比方说，他们决议无视阿尔弗雷每天推开店门走进来后毫不遮掩的在亚瑟脸颊上的亲吻，以及他们虽然稀松平常但是无论怎么听都像是在打情骂俏的对话。管他呢。只要不影响到正常营业一切都是好的。法国店长不无功利地想。反正敬业的英国人绝不会允许阿尔弗雷德在工作时间靠近。

阿尔弗雷德无从知道法国店长内心的抱怨。他理所当然顺理成章地亲近亚瑟·柯克兰，并不觉得自己的行为有任何不当之处。亚瑟喜欢吉他，阿尔弗雷德便也开始留意和这种乐器有关的消息。美国青年在Facebook上关注了前段时间火起来的FMT和乐队的主唱，他意外地发现那是个不错的乐队，他们新发行的专辑让阿尔弗雷德百听不厌。但亚瑟似乎并不喜欢那样的风格。有一次阿尔弗雷德把耳机塞到英国人的耳边，打算向他推销FMT的专辑，主唱低沉磁性的声音正在唱着“We’ll meet again[7]”，亚瑟却皱着眉头不解风情地回了的一句：“这首歌……不应该是这样。”

Well. 阿尔弗雷德并不知道那首歌哪里不合那个挑剔的英国人的意，他也不在意。有时主唱发了有趣的动态，阿尔弗雷德还是会跑去和亚瑟分享。主唱名叫基尔伯特·贝什米特(Gilbert Beillschmidt)，柏林人，还在上大学，几乎每天都会秀出自己的生活动态，偶尔和乐队有关，更多的是校园趣事。他不修边幅的个性和收放有度的嗓音形成奇妙的对比。有一次他发了一张吉他的照片，配文是“嘿，看本大爷的新琴，混蛋你就羡慕吧”。照片上是一把黑色的吉他，纯黑的面板上有银白色的花纹，精致而张扬。阿尔弗雷德把那张照片拿到了亚瑟·柯克兰面前，英国乐手盯着它看了很久，最终评论道：“是挺不错的。”

阿尔弗雷德对此感到高兴，因为那是亚瑟给出的为数不多的肯定评价之一。

时间平静地过渡到了一月中旬，弗朗西斯觉得自己差不多攒够了钱，可以继续旅行计划了。恰好阿尔弗雷德也完成了考试，准备回国。于是法国店长提出了旅行的建议，美国青年欣然答应，但在目的地这一点上他们产生了分歧。弗朗西斯坚持要去苏格兰高地，但阿尔弗雷德却想去伦敦。两个人同时转向英国乐手，于是英国乐手就公正地表达了自己的意见：“我想去伦敦。”

“偏心！”法国店长一针见血地指出了这个貌似显而易见的“事实”。

“谁说的，”美国青年毫不犹豫地反驳，“一月往南边走有什么不对。”

最终法国人决定独自向北游览，英国乐手和美国青年一起往伦敦去。这种结果在某种意义上也算得上是皆大欢喜，弗兰西斯可不想去当阿尔弗雷德和亚瑟·柯克兰之间的海底探照灯，他执意让他们同行只不过是担心伦敦会再宰他一刀罢了。虽然阿尔弗雷德是自负费用，亚瑟·柯克兰的旅费却必须由弗朗西斯全权负责——这一定是没有付给他实质工资的报应，法国人有些自怨自艾地想。但无论如何，他马上就能离开英国了，这个想法让他愉快。

一个星期之后他们各自出发。阿尔弗雷德和亚瑟一起乘车来到伦敦，这无法不让他感到雀跃。他们幸运地在伦敦碰上了好天气，那是在冬天里难得一见的艳阳天，气温虽然低却并不让人沮丧。他们沿着泰晤士河游览，登上著名的塔桥，眺望巨大的伦敦眼。阿尔弗雷德打赌说那个巨大的摩天轮一定没有开动，却换来了亚瑟的嘲笑：“傻子才以为它不动呢。”

为此他们几乎要争执起来，但阿尔弗雷德最终还是“敏锐”地发现了摩天轮细微的动静，在亚瑟·柯克兰充满不屑的目光中低头认错。即使是这样阿尔弗雷德也仍然感到高兴。他察觉到亚瑟和伦敦之间的某种亲近感，它让英国人比在利物浦时更为活泼和易于接近。亚瑟·柯克兰对这座城市有种天然的熟悉，他轻易地指出经常被游客和塔桥弄混的伦敦桥，毫不起眼地横跨泰晤士河宽广的水面。第二天他们闲逛到了海德公园附近，一位头发花白的老人上前询问科学博物馆[8]在哪里，阿尔弗雷德刚想抱歉地回答不知道，却听到他身边的英国人颇为礼貌地说：“在公园出口沿着Exhibition Road一直走，在第四个路口右拐就到了。”

老人谢过他们之后走开，阿尔弗雷德有些惊讶地转眼看向身旁的英国人，问：“你来过伦敦？”

亚瑟·柯克兰环视着周围的景物，像是在辨别着什么。停顿了两三秒之后他放弃般地收回了目光，轻声回答：“不……没有。”

“那你怎么……”美国青年继续追问，英国人却不想继续这个话题，他移开了视线，轻描淡写地解释道：“刚才看到的地图。”

阿尔弗雷德从亚瑟的语气中听出了些微的怅然若失。他们没有继续这个话题。愉快的旅途让阿尔弗雷德很快忘记了这些小插曲。美国青年享受和亚瑟在一起的时光，虽然总是有小小的争辩。伦敦是个有趣的地方，新奇事件层出不穷。阿尔弗雷德看见在路上疾驰的消防车，第二天便在报纸上发现那是某一家人把占卜用的水晶球放在正对太阳的窗前导致着火。还有那些摩天楼，给人古板印象的英国人为它们起了不少有趣的外号。小黄瓜(The Gherkin)，明虾(The Prawn)，秘密轰炸机(The Stealth Bomber)。他们甚至还用破玻璃片(Shard)作为某栋摩天楼的官方名称，在自我调侃这方面简直无所不用其极。

在伦敦的最后一天他们游览了白金汉宫，庄严的宫殿让人肃然起敬。红衣卫兵准点交班，他们行进的路线上站满了游客。入夜后阿尔弗雷德意犹未尽地和亚瑟·柯克兰一起登上回程的大巴，英国人在途中睡着，不自觉地枕在阿尔弗雷德的肩上，米金色的短发蹭得美国青年微微发痒，然而肩膀上的重量却带来某种充实的满足感，在那个瞬间阿尔弗雷德希望这趟旅途永远也不会到达终点。

这个幻想在接近零点时宣告破灭。他们回到了利物浦，阿尔弗雷德把亚瑟送回了他的公寓，分别时他们站在漆黑的楼道中拥吻。

依依不舍得仿佛末日。

\+ · + · + · + · + · + · +

弗朗西斯在一周后才回到利物浦。他不在的这段时间里酒吧仍然继续营业，又为他创造了一笔可观的收入。回来后他便着手寻找下家。法国人的运气一如既往地不错，不到一个星期他便找到了接手的人，交接工作十分顺利。弗朗西斯订好了直飞马德里的机票，打算告别这个总是处在多雨的青春期的狭长岛国，去享受那个温暖的南欧国家的热情款待。

阿尔弗雷德在他之前离开，走之前他给亚瑟留下了自己的电话号码。他们在安检处前长久地拥抱，美国青年低声在英国乐手耳边说：“我会回来的。”

亚瑟·柯克兰点了点头，脸上依然缺少表情。站在一旁的弗朗西斯过分敏感地察觉到一种空洞的失落，但他愿意相信那只是错觉。他的乐手不是个多愁善感的人，既然他能够在不知持续了多久的流浪生涯中把自己收拾得还算妥帖，就也一定不会因为短暂的离别而过分伤神。

弗朗西斯走的那一天亚瑟·柯克兰也到机场去送他。他们没怎么说话。在那之前财大气粗的法国人一次性为他续租了三个月的公寓，算是付清克扣的工资。他们在安检处前分别，英国人显得心不在焉，绿色眼睛中的目光如同初见时的空濛，浸染着丝毫没有烟火气的晨雾弥漫的森林般的翠色。弗朗西斯拍了拍亚瑟·柯克兰的肩膀，然后往前走去。英国人在他身后看着他走远。弗朗西斯最后一次回过头去，看到的是那双毫无情绪地望过来的绿色眼睛，消失在人流来往的身影之后。

法国人由衷地希望他能保重。

到达马德里之后法国人几乎立刻就融入了西班牙明快的生活。浓烈的阳光把他身上沾染的岛国的霉味一扫而空。圣诞节的余韵还飘荡在街上，多半是因为西班牙人都趁着这个节日买了彩票，而摇号活动还没有结束。每个人都盼望自己成为幸运儿，一举变成百万富翁。到处都洋溢着勃勃的生气。弗朗西斯偶尔会想起亚瑟·柯克兰时常弹奏的西班牙歌谣，是融化在明媚阳光中的温暖颜色。

一个月之后，在马德里安顿下来的弗朗西斯接到了苏格兰场警察打来的电话，对方以公事公办的语气让法国人回去辨认尸体，并声称弗朗西斯是他们唯一找得到的可靠联系人。弗朗西斯不得不再一次回到利物浦，他在利物浦警署的停尸间看到亚瑟·柯克兰，米金色的头发了无生气，绿色的眼睛紧闭着，再也无法看见其中空灵的色彩。法国人觉得心中有些堵，他向警察确认了死者的身份，然后询问道：“他是怎么回事？”

执勤的警官耸了耸肩：“不知道。煤气中毒，有可能是晚上睡觉的时候关紧了门窗没关好煤气。那里的煤气不容易完全关好——那栋楼整个都有这个问题，设计的问题。不过不排除自杀的可能性，目前还在调查中，不太可能有结果，但我们会尽力，”说完这一大通之后警官抬眼看向弗朗西斯，眼神带着好奇，问道：“冒昧问一句，先生，你是他什么人？”

弗朗西斯被问住了，他一时无法给出合适的回答。沉默了两三秒之后法国人才低声开口说：“一个熟人。”

办完相关的手续之后他便来到自己为亚瑟·柯克兰租下的廉价公寓，整理英国乐手寥寥无几的遗物。那把破吉他仍然挂在墙上，静默无言地旁观主人的生死。它知道和“亚瑟·柯克兰”有关的一切，但绝不会透露任何秘密。弗朗西斯在卧室的写字台上找到了阿尔弗雷德留给亚瑟的电话号码，数字被水晕开，有事后重新描画的痕迹。弗朗西斯照着这串数字打了过去，接电话的却是一个声音尖利的女人，他刚开口提到阿尔弗雷德的名字，对方就不耐烦地吼道：“告诉你多少遍打错电话了，疯子！”

然后便是接连不断的忙音。弗朗西斯挂断了电话。某个环节上出现了致命的错误，弗朗西斯无法确定是向来粗心大意的阿尔弗雷德不慎写错了号码，还是亚瑟·柯克兰在不小心把写有号码的纸条浸入水中之后的补救出现了失误。但追究这些没有意义。知道原因于事无补。

法国人把亚瑟·柯克兰葬在了公墓中。墓碑上一片空白，弗朗西斯不知道应该写些什么。他不知道他的出生年月，不知道他的故乡，不知道他的名字。唯有“亚瑟·柯克兰”这个站不住脚的称呼和靠尸检推断而来的死亡时间。法国人认为自己没有资格用这个称呼和时间来草率地总结英国乐手的一生，于是就留下了空空荡荡的墓碑，安静而平庸地立在公墓的一角。

记忆是相聚的一种方法，忘却是自由的一种形式。弗朗西斯的脑海中浮现出某个诗人[9]的诗句。他只有一半是对的。“亚瑟·柯克兰”并不自由，也许他一直在追寻着自己的过去，只是法国人从未发现。阿尔弗雷德无法发现。没有人发现。那并不是由于渴望解开谜团，而是因为如果不能确知命运指派给他怎样的角色和使命，他就无法继续安稳地活下去[10]。

他给了他一个角色，一个身份——技术高超的乐手，英国人“亚瑟·柯克兰”。弗朗西斯在处理亚瑟的遗物时遗憾地想。但他没能为他维持下去。他从墙上取下那把吉他，在返回马德里之前把它带到了亚瑟·柯克兰的墓碑边。法国人在英国乐手孤寂的坟前站了一会儿，直到劲风吹开云层，阳光撒下金色的碎片。

弗朗西斯转身出了公墓，还有几个小时他的飞机就将离开。天气难得放晴，是个适合起飞的好日子。

 

-END-

 

[1] 据说是目前世界上最辣的辣椒酱

[2] 红酒的品质和年份有很大关系。另外喝之前要“醒酒”，即让酒液充分接触空气，使果香充分散发。

[3] 巴里奥斯的《大教堂》

[4] 利物浦北边的主要城市有曼切斯特、利兹、约克、格拉斯哥、爱丁堡etc.；南边的主要城市有诺丁汉、伯明翰、剑桥、牛津、伦敦etc.

[5] 著名的丹麦宗教哲学心理学家，头衔太多在此不赘述

[6] 具体来讲是《绯闻女孩》。亚瑟的台词是Blair的，阿尔弗雷德所指的男生是Chuck。

[7] 整段歌词：“When nights will fall/ we will never be the same. My blinded walk over the edge/ no grave to bury my sin. When time will ring in the long awaited end/ my lost soul will finally arrive and then we’ll meet again.”

[8] 科学博物馆的附近有海德公园、自然历史博物馆、帝国理工学院、皇家音乐学院etc.

[9] 卡里·纪伯伦

[10] 加西亚·马尔克斯：《一桩事先张扬的凶杀案》。原句：“诚然，我们这样做并不是由于渴望解开谜团，而是因为如果不能确知命运指派给我们怎样的角色和使命，我们就无法继续活下去。”

**Author's Note:**

> 这是以亚瑟为中心展开的谜题。  
> 大概的答案从正文和注释里可以推断出来。  
> 不过细节还请移步前传。


End file.
